Right Here With You
by Kerantli
Summary: Sam reflects on how lucky he is to have Hermione  rated T due to me being paranoid


**Hermione isn't mine, she is JK Rowlings, and I don't make any money from this**

**And what started off as a totally different pairing has ended up as this..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I guess I should really introduce myself before telling you this story, I'm Sam Rouxel, five foot five and around the age of twenty-four. I have been with my partner since the end of my fifth year, and her sixth year, yeah, she's older than me, but when it comes down to it, we're on the same wavelength, and everyone, including my cousin Ellie, has said that we make a perfect match, and I think I'd believe my cousin over any randomer.<p>

If I hadn't already been in love with Hermione, that holiday we took together would have cemented it. Like most couples, we fight and get on each other's nerves, but nothing like how she was with Ron. I watched her from the doorway of the large library she had built on the back of the small house we owned, curled on the sofa in a pair of lounge pants and a strap top, smiling softly as the memory of the holiday flooded back to me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Sam! There's a lot of magical history here, and we don't have much time to explore!" She practically demanded; bouncing around the room we were staying in for two weeks. I looked up at her from my spot on the soft bed, raising my eyebrow.<em>

"_Hermione, we've just got here, we have two weeks left, now will you come here and relax a little? Imagine what Nick, Harry and Ellie would say if they found out you just didn't relax?" I knew I had her there, and she knew it too. Hermione sighed in defeat, slipping onto the bed next to me and curling into my body._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't let that go to your head." She smirked at me, trailing her fingers up my front. "You know, this bed really is comfy..."_

_I just nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist tight enough to draw her closer. She rested her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat she had told me the first time she had done it, tapping out the rhythm on my stomach._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing stood there Sam?" Her delicate voice floated over to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her, moving over to the sofa and sitting down, welcoming her into my lap as she curled around me.<p>

"Was just thinking of our holiday to Greece Love, and remembering how lucky I am to have you." I murmured, moving her hair and kissing behind her ear. I felt her shudder and lift her arms to collect her hair into a low ponytail, letting it rest at the nape of her neck. It was still as bushy as it had been in school, no amount of hair products she had tried had tamed it, and I was thankful for that, Hermione with straight hair was harder to imagine than Snape running around in a pair of bright pink knickers and a bra while trying it on with Ellie. I gave an involuntary shudder at the latter, thinking of anything else to get rid of that image for good.

"Oh, the one where you practically tied me to the bed for the first few days just to get me to relax?" She asked, trying to look upset but the grin on her face ruining the image.

"Yes, the one where I did tie you to the bed to get you to relax, not that either of us relaxed when you were." I grinned evilly as Hermione blushed, lightly hitting my shoulder.

"Sam, you know I enjoy learning. It wasn't my fault they picked Greece for us!" she giggled, wrapping her fingers through my own. I smiled down at her.

"I do know you enjoy learning, and I know someone else just like that." I whispered, stroking her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>I watched as Hermione emerged from the pool, practically glowing under my heated gaze, a sexy smirk on her face. Sometimes I did wonder if she was half cat with the way she moved, fluid and full of grace, her body twisting as she moved out of the way of two small children barrelling towards the pool screaming at the top of their voices. She flopped down next to me, cold water dripping onto my body as she reached for the towel on her sun lounger.<em>

"_Sweet kids, weren't they?" She asked me, soaking up the excess water from her hair before any more dripped on me. I sat up, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and resting my chin on her shoulder._

"_Are you getting broody Civetta?" I asked her, whispering in her ear and dancing my fingers over her flat stomach. She shivered at my touch, turning a soft red as she nodded._

_"I... Maybe." She mumbled, leaning into me, "But, what if I already was pregnant?" She asked uncertainly, turning her head to look me in the eyes._

_"If you were, I'd be the happiest man alive right now Civetta. Is there something I should know?" Hermione smiled at me, flattening my hands to her front._

_"You, Sam Rouxel, are going to be a father in about seven months..." She beamed. I let out a rather unmanly noise, staring at her for a full half a minute before my face cracked into a huge smile._

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled, quite obviously remembering how she did tell me that she was expecting our first child Julianna Mae five years ago, the spitting image of her mother, but with my personality. I kissed her, pouring all my love into it before pulling back, resting our foreheads together.<p>

"Perfect way to find out though Civetta, I wouldn't have changed it at all." I whispered against her lips just before I kissed her again, stroking over her sides.

"Sam..." She started, trailing off as my mouth moved along her jaw line, I made a noise to prove I was listening, "Remember when you asked me if we should try for a brother or sister for her... Well..." Again, she pressed my hands against her stomach, letting me feel a slight swell of her abdomen. I pulled back from the spot on her neck that I had been teasing, looking into her brown eyes and seeing only love and pride there.

"I'm going to be a father again?" I asked dumbly, staring at her in absolute shock. She nodded, nibbling on her lip.

"The Midwitch told me I'm expecting twins; I'm about twelve weeks along already, which explains why I have been so tired recently." Hermione was near enough vibrating in my lap, a large happy smile on her face. I couldn't help but grin back, tugging her down and fusing our lips together in a heated kiss while conveying our love for each other, tongues dancing together as we pressed against each other. We pulled back when air became an issue, goofy grins etched on our faces.

"When are you due?" I asked, trying to work out the date in my head before she told me.

"The Midwitch said Christmas Eve." She stroked her stomach, "No doubt that these two will make an appearance before or on the date though, but I have to be careful, magical twins aren't all that common, unless you're the Weasleys."

I chuckled at that, knowing she was right, there really weren't many magical twins around when we had been in Hogwarts, the Patel twins and Fred and George being the only ones I knew about.

"Who knows about the pregnancy? Other than me of course." I nipped at her shoulder, enjoying the way she squirmed.

"J...just you and me at the moment, I was going to tell Julianna when she came back from Harry and Nicks." She stuttered, wriggling on my lap and sending shocks through me. I nodded, dragging my lips over the curve of her neck; my tongue leaving a glistening trail over her skin. Hermione moaned softly, her hands trailing over my front through the thin t-shirt I had on, the heat of our bodies surrounding us with a familiar comfort. I let out a small gasp as her fingers found their way under my top, her nails catching my stomach. Pulling back from her I lifted the top off and chucked it to the side, latching my lips onto her throat as she ran her nails over my chest.

I followed her lead, tugging at the loose shirt she was wearing, slipping the buttons out of the holes one by one, kissing the pale flesh being exposed. The shirt slid from her shoulders and down her arms before falling to the floor.

"Sam! Hermione! We're back with your little devil!" We stiffened as we heard Nicks voice in the front room and a disgruntled "Oi!" from our daughter. Hermione jumped off me and started putting the shirt back on before they came into the library, fastening the last button just as a small whirlwind crashed into her legs, almost sending Hermione flying into me.

"Julianna Marie! What have we told you about running into people's legs when they're not watching?" I asked her, trying to sound stern as she turned a mega-watt smile onto me and breaking my resolve, "Did you have fun with Uncle Nick and Uncle Harry?" I asked her as she nodded, looking up at the two males.

"She was perfectly behaved as always Sam, always a pleasure to have her, you know that." Harry spoke, ruffling Julianna's hair, earning him a grunt from the tiny girl. I smirked, knowing that we would be getting a full run down once Julianna was in bed.

"Staying for food? Ellie, Cody, Samantha and Ian are coming around soon, apparently retailing tales of their last holiday." Hermione asked them, picking up Julianna and hugging her.

"'Mantha comin' 'round mummy?" Julianna asked excitedly, bouncing in Hermione's arms. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, 'Mantha is coming round in a bit with Auntie Ellie and Uncle Cody, and don't forget little Ian." Hermione told Julianna in a soft voice, tickling the 4 year olds sides. Julianna squealed, wriggling to be put back on the floor, promptly running over to the sofa I was still sat on.

"Daddy, why you gots no top on?" She asked me and I could hear both Harry and Nick snort into their hands as I tried to think of an excuse, looking up at Hermione and finding no help from her as she turned bright red, stifling her own laughter.

"Daddy was feeling warm and took his top off to cool down." I explained; shooting death glares to my soon to be dead best friends as they continued to laugh, tears sliding down their faces. "Why don't you go get your bedroom ready for Samantha?" I added desperately, watching as Julianna just nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer. I let out a low breath of relief as she ran to her room, never staying still for longer than a few minutes at a time.

"'Daddy' must have been feeling very warm if his zipper is also undone." Harry snarked, pointing to my crotch while still laughing.

"Shouldn't be looking anyway Harry, you have Nick's to look at." Hermione came to my defence, chucking my top at me. Harry just shrugged.

"You know I'm harmless 'Mione, no offence Sam, but you are _so_ not my type." Harry put on a fake camp voice and flapped his hand, causing us all to burst into laughter.

"Circe Harry! Don't do that again! You do not suit being camp." Hermione giggled, sending tiny shivers down my spine as I pulled on my t-shirt. "Anyway, let's move to the kitchen, we only have Butterbeer in at the moment though, so you'll have to make do with that."

We all nodded, following her out of the library, my eyes trained on her swaying hips. Harry and Nick chuckled from behind me, making fake kissing sounds. I turned to face them, fingering my wand and pointing it at them half threateningly.

"Behave, we don't tease you, so don't tease us, or you'll find the next time you try to have sex you won't be able to." I grinned evilly, effectively stopping their laughter, twin shocked expressions on their faces, cupping their crotches. Turning back towards the entry that Hermione had disappeared though I left them gaping after me, walking straight into Cody, my cousin's husband.

"What did I miss? I heard something about those two not being able to have sex." Cody asked, raising his eyebrow at my sly grin.

"Oh, just threatened to curse their cocks off if they teased me and Hermione about our love life once more." I answered innocently, watching Cody look between the two and back at me.

"And what was so bad that they deserved that particular threat?"

Harry and Nick squirmed, still holding onto their bits protectively.

"We didn't do anything bad exactly Code, we just found Sam topless with his fly down with a very deep red Hermione acting rather shifty." Harry whined, shooting me a death glare as I twirled my wand in my hand. Cody just nodded and shrugged.

"The girls are catching up and sent me in here to tell you lot to go to the living room instead of hovering in the library, or worse, the kitchen while she's cooking." Cody told us, glancing at me as I snorted, knowing exactly what Hermione was like when she was cooking and didn't want anyone to disturb her.

"To be honest, now wouldn't be a good time to get on her nerves anyway..." I said secretively, only Nick picking up on the heavily laden statement.

"So which is it, time of the month, or something we'll have to watch out for, for the next, let me think, eight-ish months?" he asked, Harry and Cody soon understanding what I meant.

"Try seven-ish months and you're correct Nick. We're expecting twins around Christmas." I explained, a large grin spreading over my face. The guys grinned and slapped me on my back, congratulating me.

"But why so long in waiting to try again?" Harry asked, not seeing my pained look.

"Technically we didn't wait so long to try again Harry. But let us just leave it at that." I told them, more understanding dawning on their faces as they digested the implication behind the statement, lapsing into silence over mine and Hermione's loss.

* * *

><p>When Hermione shook me awake in the early hours of the 20th of November, I knew what was happening. The twins were on their way, and there looked to be no way of stopping them. Hermione looked calm on the outside, but the way she was chewing her lip gave away the panic she was feeling.<p>

"Sam, please Floo the Midwitch, my contractions are around six minutes-" she was cut off just as another one started, gritting her teeth as she breathed through it, "Make that around five minutes apart..." She panted as it eased.

I nodded, rushing down the stairs two at a time to Floo Hermione's Midwitch, throwing a pinch of the fine powder into the heath and calling out her name. A quick discussion had the Midwitch gathering the things she would need before stepping into the living room through the green flames.

"Please take me to Mrs Rouxel; I will sort her out in no time Mr Rouxel, no need to worry." The woman told me, snapping me out of the daze I was in. I quickly took her to the bedroom where Hermione was pacing, holding onto the bottom of the bed for support.

"Healer Byram, thank Circe you're here, contractions are getting longer and a lot closer together." Hermione gasped out, doubling over as she was hit with another one.

I looked between the Midwitch and my wife feeling as if I was intruding on something as Healer Byram ordered Hermione onto the bed and waved her wand over my wife's stomach, clicking her tongue as she jotted down some notes.

"When did your waters break Mrs Rouxel? And Mr Rouxel, please either leave the room or move towards your wife, loitering in the doorway is not how I'd expect someone who already has one child to behave." Healer Byram asked Hermione and snapped at me, making me jump and rush to Hermione's side.

I hated to see her in so much pain as I reached for her hand, I couldn't help the flash of pain cross over my face as she squeezed my hand in a vice like grip. I sat next to her on the bed stroking her forehead and hair as another contraction hit, a pained noise escaping her throat. Whispering soothing things to her she relaxed under my touch, her hair and long t-shirt sticking to her body with sweat. Healer Byram bustled around the room, snapping to attention when Hermione screamed in pain, standing at the bottom of the bed ready for the twins.

"On your next contraction, I want you to push; I can feel the head already." The Healer spoke, keeping calm as Hermione bore down, almost breaking my hand at the same time. She relaxed for a few seconds before pushing again, whimpering just as our second child entered the world, had the placenta cord clamped and cut and was placed on her chest.

"Which one is it Hermione?" I asked her softly, suddenly having the baby shoved into my arms as she started to push once more, her nails digging into my knee as she did. I didn't feel it as I looked down at my son, his eyes cracking open a slight bit and looking at me before letting out an almighty cry. Hermione and the Healer looked at my shocked face, holding back their laughter as my shocked face. Hermione made another pained sound; the sound of a second cry floating through the room met my ears, looking up from my son just in time to see his twin sister to be placed into Hermione's arms. I looked at my wife's tired, smiling face, returning the smile as the Healer cleaned up the bed.

"What are you naming them?" The Healer asked us once the bed and babies were cleaned. Hermione and I looked between us, still unsure on their names.

"Oliver Alan and Marci Grace Rouxel." I spoke up, glancing at Hermione to see that she had started to dress Marci in the small white and pink newborn baby grow, and was smiling at me for choosing the names she had wanted for the twins. Following her lead and dressing Oliver in a matching blue and white one, I had to admit to myself that I did feel like the luckiest male in the world with my beautiful wife and three gorgeous children, and I didn't want to change a thing.


End file.
